UEFA Euro 2016 squads
For UEFA Euro 2016, the 24 participating national teams must submit squads of 23 players – of which three must be goalkeepers – by 31 May 2016, 10 days prior to the opening match of the tournament. In the event that a player on the submitted squad list suffers an injury or illness prior to his team's first match of the tournament, that player may be replaced, provided that the team doctor and a doctor from the UEFA Medical Committee both confirm that the injury or illness is severe enough to prevent the player's participation in the tournament. Group A Manager: Didier Deschamps The 23-man squad for the UEFA Euro 2016 was announced on 12 May 2016. Caps and goals as of 29 March 2016 after the match against Russia. |caps=73|goals=0|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=22|goals=0|club=Marseille|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Rennes|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=11|goals=1|club=Lyon|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=71|goals=0|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=28|goals=2|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=55|goals=0|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=12|goals=0|club=Roma|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=27|goals=0|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=44|goals=4|club=Crystal Palace|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=17|goals=2|club=West Ham United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=33|goals=0|club=Marseille|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=2|goals=1|club=Leicester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=42|goals=7|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=35|goals=1|club=Newcastle United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=29|goals=5|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=26|goals=7|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=47|goals=14|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=24|goals=7|club=UANL|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=3|goals=1|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} Manager: Anghel Iordănescu named a 28-man squad for a training camp in preparation for the 2016 UEFA European Championship. |caps=34|goals=0|club=Fiorentina|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=21|goals=0|club=Watford|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Astra Giurgiu|clubnat=ROU}} |caps=108|goals=2|club=Rayo Vallecano|clubnat=SPA}} |caps=38|goals=0|club=Napoli|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=18|goals=0|club=Al-Sailiya|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=15|goals=0|club=Dinamo Zagreb|clubnat=CRO}} |caps=12|goals=1|club=Astra Giurgiu|clubnat=ROU}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=Pandurii Târgu Jiu|clubnat=ROU}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Ludogorets Razgrad|clubnat=BUL}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Dinamo București|clubnat=ROU}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Steaua București|clubnat=ROU}} |caps=47|goals=9|club=Osmanlıspor|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=28|goals=1|club=Steaua București|clubnat=ROU}} |caps=26|goals=2|club=VfB Stuttgart|clubnat=GER}} |caps=19|goals=3|club=Steaua București|clubnat=ROU}} |caps=18|goals=1|club=Hapoel Be'er Sheva|clubnat=ISR}} |caps=18|goals=0|club=Al-Ittihad|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=Steaua București|clubnat=ROU}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Pandurii Târgu Jiu|clubnat=ROU}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Ludogorets Razgrad|clubnat=BUL}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=CSU Craiova|clubnat=ROU}} |caps=2|goals=1|club=Steaua București|clubnat=ROU}} |caps=38|goals=9|club=Gençlerbirliği|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=10|goals=4|club=Ludogorets Razgrad|clubnat=BUL}} |caps=5|goals=1|club=Córdoba|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Astra Giurgiu|clubnat=ROU}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Pandurii Târgu Jiu|clubnat=ROU}} Manager: Gianni De Biasi Albania named their 23-man squad for Euro 2016 on 31 May. |caps=34|goals=0|club=Lazio|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=59|goals=0|club=PAS Giannina|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=18|goals=3|club=Nantes|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=19|goals=0|club=Napoli|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=91|goals=1|club=Nantes|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Lugano|clubnat=SUI}} |caps=60|goals=2|club=Qarabağ|clubnat=AZE}} |caps=18|goals=3|club=Como|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=13|goals=0|club=Pescara|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=19|goals=4|club=Vaduz|clubnat=LIE}} |caps=13|goals=1|club=Colorado Rapids|clubnat=USA}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Skënderbeu Korçë|clubnat=ALB}} |caps=15|goals=0|club=Zürich|clubnat=SUI}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=Basel|clubnat=SUI}} |caps=25|goals=3|club=1. FC Köln|clubnat=GER}} |caps=19|goals=2|club=İstanbul Başakşehir|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Basel|clubnat=SUI}} |caps=9|goals=1|club=Frosinone|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=15|goals=2|club=Rijeka|clubnat=CRO}} |caps=15|goals=2|club=PAOK|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=32|goals=1|club=Rijeka|clubnat=CRO}} |caps=17|goals=0|club=SC Freiburg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Partizani Tirana|clubnat=ALB}} Manager: Vladimir Petković Switzerland announced their final squad on 30 May. |caps=17|goals=0|club=Borussia Mönchengladbach|clubnat=GER}} |caps=80|goals=5|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Toulouse|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Borussia Mönchengladbach|clubnat=GER}} |caps=49|goals=0|club=Young Boys|clubnat=SUI}} |caps=15|goals=2|club=Basel|clubnat=SUI}} |caps=9|goals=1|club=Basel|clubnat=SUI}} |caps=7|goals=1|club=Mainz 05|clubnat=GER}} |caps=29|goals=7|club=Eintracht Frankfurt|clubnat=GER}} |caps=41|goals=6|club=Borussia Mönchengladbach|clubnat=GER}} |caps=64|goals=2|club=Watford|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=FC Augsburg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=35|goals=0|club=VfL Wolfsburg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Young Boys|clubnat=SUI}} |caps=46|goals=6|club=Genoa|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=55|goals=2|club=Rennes|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Grasshoppers|clubnat=SUI}} |caps=40|goals=3|club=Bayer Leverkusen|clubnat=GER}} |caps=50|goals=10|club=Kasımpaşa|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=59|goals=2|club=Hamburger SV|clubnat=GER}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Borussia Dortmund|clubnat=GER}} |caps=19|goals=5|club=1899 Hoffenheim|clubnat=GER}} |caps=51|goals=17|club=Stoke City|clubnat=ENG}} Group B Manager: Roy Hodgson England named their final squad for Euro 2016 on 31 May. |caps=58|goals=0|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=15|goals=0|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=59|goals=1|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=42|goals=3|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=24|goals=0|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=22|goals=2|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=22|goals=0|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=11|goals=5|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=110|goals=52|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=7|goals=3|club=Leicester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=12|goals=0|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Southampton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=25|goals=0|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=17|goals=5|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Everton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=6|goals=1|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=30|goals=2|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=22|goals=2|club=Everton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=7|goals=1|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Southampton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=1|goals=1|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Burnley|clubnat=ENG}} Manager: Leonid Slutsky Russia announced their squad on 21 May. Midfielder Alan Dzagoev was in the original squad but injured a metatarsal and was replaced by Dmitri Torbinski. |caps=86|goals=0|club=CSKA Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Lokomotiv Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=12|goals=0|club=Zenit Saint Petersburg|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=115|goals=8|club=CSKA Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Schalke 04|clubnat=GER}} |caps=57|goals=0|club=CSKA Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=52|goals=0|club=Dynamo Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=42|goals=4|club=Spartak Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=37|goals=11|club=Zenit Saint Petersburg|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=12|goals=5|club=Krasnodar|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Krasnodar|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Zenit Saint Petersburg|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=3|goals=2|club=CSKA Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=93|goals=4|club=CSKA Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=53|goals=13|club=CSKA Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Lokomotiv Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=21|goals=2|club=Zenit Saint Petersburg|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Terek Grozny|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=28|goals=3|club=Lokomotiv Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=28|goals=2|club=Krasnodar|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=CSKA Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=16|goals=8|club=Zenit Saint Petersburg|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=38|goals=2|club=Spartak Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} Manager: Chris Coleman Wales manager Chris Coleman named a 29-man squad for a training camp in preparation for the 2016 UEFA European Championship. The final 23-man squad for the tournament will be announced on 31 May. Gareth Bale was not included due to his involvement in the 2016 UEFA Champions League Final. |caps=56|goals=0|club=Crystal Palace|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Inverness Caledonian Thistle|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=66|goals=0|club=Reading|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=58|goals=1|club=Swansea City|clubnat=WAL}} |caps=46|goals=3|club=West Ham United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=27|goals=0|club=Swansea City|clubnat=WAL}} |caps=19|goals=0|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=13|goals=0|club=Bristol City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=West Bromwich Albion|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=Fulham|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Newcastle United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Blackburn Rovers|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=61|goals=4|club=Crystal Palace|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=41|goals=1|club=Nottingham Forest|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=38|goals=10|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=32|goals=2|club=Leicester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=31|goals=3|club=Wolverhampton Wanderers|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=25|goals=0|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=23|goals=2|club=Birmingham City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=Milton Keynes Dons|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=5|goals=1|club=Huddersfield Town|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=39|goals=6|club=Burnley|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=35|goals=3|club=Aberdeen|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=30|goals=2|club=Reading|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Gillingham|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Cardiff City|clubnat=WAL}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Walsall|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Fleetwood Town|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=54|goals=19|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=SPA}} Manager: Ján Kozák Slovakia announced their squad for UEFA Euro 2016 on 30 May. |caps=45|goals=0|club=Slovan Bratislava|clubnat=SVK}} |caps=65|goals=2|club=Hertha BSC|clubnat=GER}} |caps=79|goals=5|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=77|goals=4|club=Lokomotiv Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=12|goals=0|club=Roma|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Baumit Jablonec|clubnat=CZE}} |caps=50|goals=4|club=Al-Gharafa|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=9|goals=1|club=Legia Warsaw|clubnat=POL}} |caps=63|goals=13|club=Ferencváros|clubnat=HUN}} |caps=52|goals=6|club=Bursaspor|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=20|goals=4|club=Willem II|clubnat=NED}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Rapid Wien|clubnat=AUT}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=Viktoria Plzeň|clubnat=CZE}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Sampdoria|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=44|goals=0|club=Dynamo Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=36|goals=2|club=Slovan Bratislava|clubnat=SVK}} |caps=85|goals=17|club=Napoli|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=36|goals=1|club=1. FC Köln|clubnat=GER}} |caps=45|goals=4|club=Milan|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=26|goals=7|club=PAOK|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=23|goals=3|club=Viktoria Plzeň|clubnat=CZE}} |caps=30|goals=1|club=Žilina|clubnat=SVK}} |caps=15|goals=0|club=Viktoria Plzeň|clubnat=CZE}} Group C Manager: Joachim Löw Germany announced their final squad on 31 May. |caps=64|goals=0|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Valencia|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=13|goals=1|club=1. FC Köln|clubnat=GER}} |caps=33|goals=2|club=Schalke 04|clubnat=GER}} |caps=46|goals=4|club=Borussia Dortmund|clubnat=GER}} |caps=59|goals=5|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=114|goals=23|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=72|goals=19|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=51|goals=20|club=VfL Wolfsburg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=127|goals=48|club=Galatasaray|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=18|goals=1|club=VfL Wolfsburg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Bayer Leverkusen|clubnat=GER}} |caps=70|goals=31|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Borussia Dortmund|clubnat=GER}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Roma|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=58|goals=0|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=64|goals=11|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=51|goals=17|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Schalke 04|clubnat=GER}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=63|goals=27|club=Beşiktaş|clubnat=TUR}} Manager: Mykhaylo Fomenko Ukraine announced their final squad on 31 May. |caps=4|goals=0|club=Beşiktaş|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=16|goals=0|club=Amkar Perm|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=41|goals=3|club=Dynamo Kyiv|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=142|goals=4|club=Kairat Almaty|clubnat=KAZ}} |caps=50|goals=2|club=Shakhtar Donetsk|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=28|goals=2|club=Shakhtar Donetsk|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=58|goals=24|club=Dynamo Kyiv|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=25|goals=4|club=Dnipro Dnipropetrovsk|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Shakhtar Donetsk|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=52|goals=13|club=Sevilla|clubnat=SPA}} |caps=49|goals=11|club=Shakhtar Donetsk|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=63|goals=0|club=Shakhtar Donetsk|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=53|goals=0|club=Shakhtar Donetsk|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=87|goals=7|club=Dnipro Dnipropetrovsk|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Zorya Luhansk|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=11|goals=2|club=Dynamo Kyiv|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=47|goals=2|club=Dnipro Dnipropetrovsk|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=Dynamo Kyiv|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=26|goals=2|club=Dynamo Kyiv|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=39|goals=4|club=Shakhtar Donetsk|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=2|goals=1|club=Ufa|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Zorya Luhansk|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Zorya Luhansk|clubnat=UKR}} Manager: Adam Nawałka The following players were called up for the UEFA Euro 2016 preliminary squad. |caps=62|goals=0|club=Bournemouth|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=29|goals=0|club=Swansea City|clubnat=WAL}} |caps=25|goals=0|club=Roma|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=14|goals=0|club=VfB Stuttgart|clubnat=GER}} |caps=48|goals=1|club=Lechia Gdańsk|clubnat=POL}} |caps=45|goals=2|club=Borussia Dortmund|clubnat=GER}} |caps=41|goals=2|club=Terek Grozny|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=39|goals=3|club=Torino|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=17|goals=2|club=Legia Warsaw|clubnat=POL}} |caps=16|goals=0|club=Legia Warsaw|clubnat=POL}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Cagliari|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Palermo|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Benfica B|clubnat=PRT}} |caps=77|goals=16|club=Fiorentina|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=42|goals=1|club=Legia Warsaw|clubnat=POL}} |caps=37|goals=8|club=Rennes|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=35|goals=2|club=Lechia Gdańsk|clubnat=POL}} |caps=33|goals=2|club=Sevilla|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=14|goals=1|club=Wisła Kraków|clubnat=POL}} |caps=13|goals=3|club=Empoli|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=9|goals=1|club=Lech Poznań|clubnat=POL}} |caps=8|goals=2|club=Hellas Verona|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=5|goals=2|club=Cracovia|clubnat=POL}} |caps=2|goals=1|club=Zagłębie Lubin|clubnat=POL}} |caps=75|goals=34|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=24|goals=10|club=Ajax|clubnat=NED}} |caps=13|goals=2|club=Hannover 96|clubnat=GER}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Ruch Chorzów|clubnat=POL}} Manager: Michael O'Neill Michael O'Neill announced the final squad for UEFA Euro 2016 from Titanic Belfast museum on 28 May. |caps=10|goals=0|club=Hamilton Academical|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=17|goals=0|club=Fleetwood Town|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=24|goals=1|club=Millwall|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=60|goals=7|club=West Bromwich Albion|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=48|goals=1|club=West Bromwich Albion|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=77|goals=0|club=Fulham|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=41|goals=2|club=Aberdeen|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=82|goals=8|club=Southampton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=8|goals=1|club=Wigan Athletic|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=50|goals=17|club=Birmingham City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=3|goals=2|club=Queens Park Rangers|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=43|goals=0|club=Notts County|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=33|goals=1|club=Blackburn Rovers|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=13|goals=1|club=Leeds United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Doncaster Rovers|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=33|goals=0|club=Reading|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=99|goals=1|club=Melbourne City|clubnat=AUS}} |caps=21|goals=2|club=Nottingham Forest|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=27|goals=2|club=Watford|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=18|goals=1|club=Kilmarnock|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=15|goals=0|club=Milton Keynes Dons|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=St Johnstone|clubnat=SCO}} Group D Manager: Vicente del Bosque Spain announced their final squad on 31 May. |caps=166|goals=0|club=Porto|clubnat=POR}} |caps=13|goals=0|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=75|goals=4|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=82|goals=2|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=107|goals=13|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=8|goals=1|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=22|goals=0|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=103|goals=14|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=55|goals=16|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=131|goals=10|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=17|goals=0|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Athletic Bilbao|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=41|goals=6|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Villarreal|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=3|goals=1|club=Athletic Bilbao|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=96|goals=23|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=7|goals=2|club=Celta Vigo|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Sevilla|clubnat=ESP}} Manager: Pavel Vrba Czech Republic manager Pavel Vrba submitted a 30-man preliminary squad ahead of the 2016 UEFA European Championship. The final 23-man squad for the tournament will be announced on Thursday, May 19. |caps=118|goals=0|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Basel|clubnat=SUI}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Slovan Liberec|clubnat=CZE}} |caps=63|goals=8|club=Fenerbahçe S.K.|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=52|goals=5|club=Bursaspor|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=35|goals=1|club=Viktoria Plzeň|clubnat=CZE}} |caps=33|goals=1|club=Werder Bremen|clubnat=GER}} |caps=31|goals=2|club=Sheffield Wednesday|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=26|goals=0|club=Basel|clubnat=SUI}} |caps=24|goals=2|club=Viktoria Plzeň|clubnat=CZE}} |caps=15|goals=2|club=1899 Hoffenheim|clubnat=GER}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Sparta Prague|clubnat=CZE}} |caps=100|goals=22|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=97|goals=6|club=Bordeaux|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=33|goals=1|club=Hertha Berlin|clubnat=GER}} |caps=26|goals=2|club=Viktoria Plzeň|clubnat=CZE}} |caps=23|goals=6|club=Sparta Prague|clubnat=CZE}} |caps=20|goals=4|club=Sparta Prague|clubnat=CZE}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=Piast Gliwice|clubnat=POL}} |caps=9|goals=1|club=Sparta Prague|clubnat=CZE}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Brighton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Kasımpaşa|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Sparta Prague|clubnat=CZE}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=AFC Ajax|clubnat=NED}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Viktoria Plzeň|clubnat=CZE}} |caps=37|goals=8|club=Sparta Prague|clubnat=CZE}} |caps=36|goals=9|club=Bursaspor|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=17|goals=5|club=Reading|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=7|goals=2|club=Slavia Prague|clubnat=CZE}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=FC Bohemians 1905|clubnat=CZE}} Manager: Fatih Terim Turkey announced their final squad on 31 May. |caps=16|goals=0|club=İstanbul Başakşehir|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=23|goals=0|club=Galatasaray|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=45|goals=2|club=Galatasaray|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Gençlerbirliği|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=48|goals=2|club=Borussia Dortmund|clubnat=GER}} |caps=18|goals=6|club=Bayer Leverkusen|clubnat=GER}} |caps=55|goals=1|club=Fenerbahçe|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=51|goals=8|club=Galatasaray|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=9|goals=3|club=Beşiktaş|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=90|goals=17|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=23|goals=2|club=Beşiktaş|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=12|goals=0|club=Trabzonspor|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=18|goals=0|club=Beşiktaş|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=19|goals=1|club=Beşiktaş|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=58|goals=1|club=Fenerbahçe|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=23|goals=1|club=Fenerbahçe|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=43|goals=19|club=Beijing Guoan|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=46|goals=2|club=Fenerbahçe|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=1. FSV Mainz 05|clubnat=GER}} |caps=16|goals=0|club=Fenerbahçe|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=FC Nordsjælland|clubnat=DEN}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Fenerbahçe|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Bursaspor|clubnat=TUR}} Manager: Ante Čačić Croatia named their final squad on 31 May. |caps=2|goals=0|club=Rijeka|clubnat=CRO}} |caps=18|goals=0|club=Sassuolo|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=34|goals=0|club=Napoli|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=46|goals=12|club=Internazionale|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=88|goals=4|club=Lokomotiv Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Bayer Leverkusen|clubnat=GER}} |caps=75|goals=10|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} ||caps=26|goals=1|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=10|goals=4|club=1899 Hoffenheim|clubnat=GER}} |caps=89|goals=10|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=129|goals=21|club=Shakhtar Donetsk|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Hajduk Split|clubnat=CRO}} |caps=26|goals=1|club=Dinamo Zagreb|clubnat=CRO}} |caps=17|goals=4|club=Internazionale|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Dinamo Zagreb|clubnat=CRO}} |caps=28|goals=8|club=Fiorentina|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=65|goals=21|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Dinamo Zagreb|clubnat=CRO}} |caps=19|goals=1|club=Fiorentina|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Dinamo Zagreb|clubnat=CRO}} |caps=37|goals=1|club=Dynamo Kyiv|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Málaga|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=20|goals=0|club=Monaco|clubnat=FRA}} Group E Manager: Marc Wilmots On 12 May 2016, Marc Wilmots announced Belgium's preliminary 24-man squad. |caps=34|goals=0|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=16|goals=0|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=Mechelen|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=38|goals=3|club=Zenit Saint Petersburg|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Celtic|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Oostende|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Galatasaray|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Club Brugge|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=51|goals=1|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=74|goals=6|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=52|goals=1|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Club Brugge|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=64|goals=6|club=Zenit Saint Petersburg|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=65|goals=15|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=18|goals=4|club=Roma|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=63|goals=5|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=3|goals=2|club=Marseille|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=41|goals=9|club=Everton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=42|goals=8|club=Napoli|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=34|goals=11|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=62|goals=12|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=16|goals=3|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=24|goals=6|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} Manager: Antonio Conte Italy announced their final squad on 31 May. |caps=157|goals=0|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=22|goals=0|club=Milan|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=83|goals=6|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=22|goals=1|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=West Ham United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=37|goals=3|club=Lazio|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=10|goals=1|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=16|goals=2|club=Roma|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=12|goals=5|club=Southampton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=25|goals=1|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=12|goals=1|club=Torino|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=15|goals=0|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=Lazio|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=55|goals=0|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=102|goals=17|club=Roma|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=10|goals=2|club=Internazionale|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=19|goals=0|club=Lazio|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=56|goals=3|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=9|goals=2|club=Napoli|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Fiorentina|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=18|goals=3|club=Roma|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=24|goals=3|club=Bologna|clubnat=ITA}} Manager: Martin O'Neill The following players were named in the provisional squad for the friendly matches against the Netherlands on 27 May 2016. |caps=133|goals=0|club=Stoke City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=23|goals=0|club=Millwall|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=18|goals=0|club=Sheffield Wednesday|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=West Ham United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=110|goals=3|club=Sunderland|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=33|goals=0|club=Everton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=32|goals=2|club=Burnley|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=32|goals=0|club=Reading|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=24|goals=1|club=Stoke City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=18|goals=2|club=Aston Villa|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=11|goals=1|club=Derby County|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=7|goals=2|club=Bristol City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=4|goals=1|club=Derby County|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Blackburn Rovers|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=81|goals=5|club=Sheffield Wednesday|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=70|goals=2|club=Stoke City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=35|goals=0|club=Everton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=33|goals=5|club=West Bromwich Albion|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=29|goals=2|club=Norwich City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=25|goals=1|club=Everton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=23|goals=4|club=Norwich City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=20|goals=0|club=Derby County|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=14|goals=0|club=Hull City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=13|goals=0|club=Reading|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=9|goals=1|club=Cardiff City|clubnat=WAL}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Aberdeen|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Bournemouth|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Bournemouth|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Oxford United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=143|goals=67|club=LA Galaxy|clubnat=USA}} |caps=62|goals=14|club=Colorado Rapids|clubnat=USA}} |caps=61|goals=15|club=Southampton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=38|goals=10|club=Stoke City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=20|goals=0|club=Ipswich Town|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Ipswich Town|clubnat=ENG}} Manager: Erik Hamrén On 11 May 2016, Erik Hamrén announced Sweden's 23-man squad. |caps=128|goals=0|club=Kasımpaşa|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=50|goals=2|club=Celtic|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Copenhagen|clubnat=DEN}} |caps=50|goals=3|club=Krasnodar|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=34|goals=5|club=Norwich City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=15|goals=1|club=RB Leipzig|clubnat=GER}} |caps=82|goals=6|club=Sunderland|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=21|goals=0|club=Hamburger SV|clubnat=GER}} |caps=127|goals=16|club=Grasshopper|clubnat=SUI}} |caps=112|goals=62|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=37|goals=10|club=Panathinaikos|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Copenhagen|clubnat=DEN}} |caps=9|goals=1|club=Palermo|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Benfica|clubnat=POR}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Torino|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=50|goals=2|club=CSKA Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Copenhagen|clubnat=DEN}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=Malmö FF|clubnat=SWE}} |caps=3|goals=1|club=IFK Norrköping|clubnat=SWE}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Celta Vigo|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=30|goals=2|club=Olympiacos|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=19|goals=3|club=Trabzonspor|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=AIK|clubnat=SWE}} Group F Manager: Fernando Santos Portugal announced their squad on 17 May. |caps=43|goals=0|club=Sporting CP|clubnat=POR}} |caps=84|goals=10|club=Fenerbahçe|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=70|goals=3|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Southampton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=6|goals=2|club=Lorient|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=84|goals=5|club=Monaco|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=125|goals=56|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=82|goals=4|club=Monaco|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=24|goals=2|club=Lille|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=Sporting CP|clubnat=POR}} |caps=20|goals=1|club=Wolfsburg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Lyon|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Porto|clubnat=POR}} |caps=18|goals=0|club=Sporting CP|clubnat=POR}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Valencia|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Benfica|clubnat=POR}} |caps=94|goals=18|club=Fenerbahçe|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Braga|clubnat=POR}} |caps=15|goals=1|club=Benfica|clubnat=POR}} |caps=48|goals=5|club=Beşiktaş|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Southampton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=35|goals=0|club=Dinamo Zagreb|clubnat=CRO}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Sporting CP|clubnat=POR}} Managers: Lars Lagerbäck & Heimir Hallgrímsson |caps=32|goals=0|club=FK Bodø/Glimt|clubnat=NOR}} |caps=56|goals=0|club=Hammarby IF|clubnat=SWE}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=AIK|clubnat=SWE}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=IFK Göteborg|clubnat=SWE}} |caps=4|goals=1|club=Lokeren|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=54|goals=1|club=Krasnodar|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=45|goals=5|club=Charlton Athletic|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=45|goals=6|club=Basel|clubnat=SUI}} |caps=38|goals=19|club=Nantes|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=37|goals=12|club=Swansea City|clubnat=WAL}} |caps=31|goals=7|club=Augsburg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Hammarby IF|clubnat=SWE}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Sandefjord|clubnat=NOR}} |caps=47|goals=2|club=Malmö FF|clubnat=SWE}} |caps=20|goals=1|club=Kaiserslautern|clubnat=GER}} |caps=9|goals=1|club=GIF Sundsvall|clubnat=SWE}} |caps=57|goals=2|club=Cardiff City|clubnat=WAL}} |caps=25|goals=0|club=AGF|clubnat=DEN}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Cesena|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=52|goals=1|club=Udinese|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=6|goals=3|club=IFK Norrköping|clubnat=SWE}} |caps=84|goals=25|club=Molde FK|clubnat=Norway}} |caps=37|goals=0|club=OB|clubnat=DEN}} Manager: Marcel Koller Austria manager Marcel Koller named a 24-man squad for a training camp in preparation for the 2016 UEFA European Championship. The final 23-man squad for the tournament will be announced on Tuesday, 31 May. |caps=27|goals=0|club=Austria Wien|clubnat=AUT}} |caps=41|goals=2|club=Darmstadt 98|clubnat=GER}} |caps=45|goals=1|club=Dynamo Kyiv|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=12|goals=0|club=Borussia Mönchengladbach|clubnat=GER}} |caps=74|goals=1|club=Leicester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=14|goals=0|club=RB Leipzig|clubnat=GER}} |caps=50|goals=10|club=Stoke City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Red Bull Salzburg|clubnat=AUT}} |caps=16|goals=2|club=1860 München|clubnat=GER}} |caps=46|goals=7|club=Werder Bremen|clubnat=GER}} |caps=56|goals=14|club=VfB Stuttgart|clubnat=GER}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Eintracht Frankfurt|clubnat=GER}} |caps=15|goals=0|club=Ingolstadt 04|clubnat=GER}} |caps=43|goals=1|club=Mainz 05|clubnat=GER}} |caps=56|goals=4|club=Watford|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=35|goals=0|club=Stuttgart|clubnat=GER}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Schalke 04|clubnat=GER}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Ingolstadt 04|clubnat=GER}} |caps=16|goals=3|club=RB Leipzig|clubnat=GER}} |caps=52|goals=26|club=Basel|clubnat=SUI}} |caps=21|goals=1|club=Luzern|clubnat=SUI}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Ingolstadt 04|clubnat=GER}} |caps=44|goals=11|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} Manager: Bernd Storck The following players are in the preliminary squad for the friendly matches against Ivory Coast on 20 May 2016 and for the UEFA Euro 2016. |caps=101|goals=0|club=Haladás|clubnat=HUN}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Getafe|clubnat=SPA}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Ferencváros|clubnat=HUN}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=RB Leipzig|clubnat=GER}} |caps=90|goals=6|club=Videoton|clubnat=HUN}} |caps=28|goals=0|club=Lech Poznań|clubnat=POL}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Debrecen|clubnat=HUN}} |caps=13|goals=1|club=Wisła Kraków|clubnat=POL}} |caps=13|goals=0|club=Puskás Akadémia|clubnat=HUN}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=Videoton|clubnat=HUN}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Puskás Akadémia|clubnat=HUN}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=MTK Budapest|clubnat=HUN}} |caps=24|goals=0|club=Vasas|clubnat=HUN}} |caps=11|goals=1|club=Lech Poznan|clubnat=POL}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Vasas|clubnat=HUN}} |caps=87|goals=24|club=Ferencváros|clubnat=HUN}} |caps=76|goals=18|club=Bursaspor|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=38|goals=1|club=Diósgyőri VTK|clubnat=HUN}} |caps=19|goals=0|club=Ferencváros|clubnat=HUN}} |caps=11|goals=2|club=Nürnberg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=13|goals=1|club=Pogoń Szczecin|clubnat=POL}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Ferencváros|clubnat=HUN}} |caps=3|goals=1|club=Werder Bremen|clubnat=GER}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Puskás Akadémia|clubnat=HUN}} |caps=55|goals=17|club=Slovan Bratislava|clubnat=SVK}} |caps=30|goals=8|club=Hannover 96|clubnat=GER}} |caps=24|goals=3|club=Al-Gharafa|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=17|goals=3|club=Legia Warsaw|clubnat=POL}} |caps=11|goals=4|club=Ferencváros|clubnat=HUN}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Újpest|clubnat=HUN}} Player representation By club By club nationality Nations in italics are not represented by their national teams in the finals The above table is the same when it comes to league representation, with only the following exceptions: * The English league has 139 representatives with the inclusion of the five players coming from Wales based Cardiff City and Swansea City. * The Swiss league has 16 representatives with the inclusion of the player coming from Liechtenstein based Vaduz. * The American league has 3 representatives with the inclusion of the player coming from Canada based Montreal Impact. External links 2016 Squads